


Reality

by Skendo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eye Of The Beholder, Humanity, Original work - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skendo/pseuds/Skendo
Summary: The world tries to understand the concept of not judging others, but in reality the media (and the rest of us) are hypocrites. They (we) judge people everyday whether we realise it or not, whether we try not to or not.Inspired after watching a talk show once, and thinking that under all that 'spotlight sympathy', the host was uncomfortable and was, maybe subconsciously, silently judging their guest on the show and it made me think.As humans we are capable of such cruelty, it only makes me seek out moments of compassion, and regretfully there are not enough of these right now in the world.Lets change that.





	Reality

**Reality**

 

'Eye of the beholder'

What a farce!

Talking through their presumptuous arse,

This world's for the beauty,

This world's for the rich,

This writers not fooled,

Ain't life a bitch!

 

_written by Skendo_


End file.
